My Love
by Freckless
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfiction d r e a m y . c a p s u l e "Very Close Friends". /s/6739819/1/Very Close Friends


**"My Love"**

W czwartkowy poranek padało. Siedziałam obok zimnego okna z podkulonymi nogami i starałam się znaleźć jakąkolwiek inspirację błąkającą się za szybą. Widziałam parasole spacerujące po chodniku, samochody, znaki drogowe i zmieniające się światła, pieski chodzące obok właścicieli.

- Naprawdę muszę wydostać się z miasta - mruknęłam cicho do siebie.

Stanełam na nogi i spojrzałam na budzik, który wskazywał 5:49. Zawsze budzi mnie zbyt wcześnie, bez powodu. To mój zły nawyk, choć nie mam nic przeciwko ciszy, mieszkającej tu do 6 rano. Lydon, mój najcenniejszy skarb, spał w naszym królewskim łożu, które było jedynym meblem, który zabrałam przenosząc się tutaj. Przeprowadziliśmy się 3 miesiące temu. Stwierdziliśmy, że Oakland jest całkiem ładnym miejscem do mieszkania. Nie będę kłamać - tęsknię za rodzinnym domem. Było tam pięknie i zacisznie, trzeba powiedzieć, że otaczały nas drzewa i skały. Prawie każdego ranka wstawałam wcześniej i spacerowałam przed pójściem do szkoły. Tylko, żeby uszła ze mnie niespożyta i troszkę kłopotliwa energia. Niestety, właściciele zdecydowali się sprzedać dom, więc musieliśmy się wyprowadzić, jeśli posiadłość miałaby być kiedykolwiek kupiona.

Na palcach zeszłam do kuchni po imbryk z herbatą, złapałam też 2 kubki. Jeden z nich jest na moją herbatę, drugi na kawę dla Lydona. Dwie łyżki cukru, trochę śmietanki - taką właśnie kawę pije.

- Lydon, wstawaj! Przyniosłam Twoją kawkę! - powiedziałam z entuzjazmem w głosie.

- Witaj, skarbie! - odpowiedział i przeciągnął się. - Jak zwykle - pięknie wyglądasz.

Przetarł oczy i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Która godzina?

- 6 rano. Możemy coś porobić, zanim pójdziesz do pracy. - odpowiedziałam.

- Co ty na to, by pójść do wegańskiej kawiarni? Tej, w której lubisz jeść śniadania. - spytał z uśmiechem.

- Fajny pomysł, ale, wiesz... Jutro mam pokaz, a Tristan wybrał dla mnie za małe ciuchy!

- Ty jesteś za mała.

Oczywiście, wiedziałam to od dawna, ale zignorowałam uwagę i upiłam łyk herbaty. Spojarzałam na jego oczy. Opuścił je i bacznie wpatrywał się w kubek z kawą. Pewnie był sfrustrowany jak nigdy. Ostrożnie ucałowałam go w policzkek. Po wypiciu ciepłego napoju udałam się do łazienki, by doprowadzić się do ładu. Usłyszałam Lydona jak rozciągał się, skakał i robił przysiady. Miał szczupłe i opalone ciało. Obserwowałam go przez chwilę zanim skończyłam. Na jego skórze zalśnił pot. Wróciłam do kuchni, aby zajrzeć do lodowki i zrobił jeszcze jeden kubek herbaty. Jagody, jabłka, jajka, ser i masa pootwieranego meksykańskiego jedzenia. Chwyciłam 4 jagody, a następnie zamknęłam lodówkę i zjadłam owoce sącząc równocześnie herbatę. Czekałam na Lydona, który był pod prysznicem.

- Twój pokaz rozpocznie się jutro o 6, będzie after party? - spytał, kiedy wszedł do kuchni zaledwie w bokserkach.

- Czasem jest, czasem nie.

- Cóż, jutro też jadę ustalać koncert.

- Znowu? Ktoś znany? - spytałam z ciekawością.

- Zespół, 30 Seconds To Mars. Chcesz pójść?

Słyszałam, o nich. Moja przyjaciółka ze szkoły, Chelsea, miała obsesję na ich punkcie kilka lat temu. Miała plakat wielkości pocztówki zawieszony w szafce. Na początku tylko słuchała muzyki, ale potem ogladała ich zdjęcia i zachwycała jacy gorący są, jakie ich teksty są głębokie. Ale ja widziałam tam tylko dużo eyelineru.

- No, może. Będę wiedzieć dziś lub jutro. - odpowiedziałam po chwili. Musiałam o tym trochę pomyśleć.

- Co będziesz dziś robić, Mona?

- Rysować, modelować, może malować lub oglądać film. - wyliczyłam propozycje twórczych zajęć.

- Mam nadzieję, że bedzie dobre żarcie. - uśmiechnął się, podnosząc głowę i ukazując mi duże złocistobrązowe oczy.

- Bez obaw, Lydon. To nie pierwszy raz. A poświętujemy sobie przy śniadaniu w sobotę. - dodałam.

- Zgoda. - wypowiadając ostatnie słowo wydawało mi się, ze Lydon jest smutny. Odwrócił się, by wrócić do pokoju. Wstałam za nim, żeby zobaczyć co zrobi.

- Już się ubierasz? Po co? Będą kazali wam się rozebrać jeszcze raz. - zażartowałam.

- Naprawde? - uniósł brwi i położył ubrania na łóżku.

Chwycił mnie w ramiona i poprowadził do kanapy w salonie. Usiadłam na jego kolanach i złożyłam na jego ustach długi pocałunek.

- Mona, chcesz Toke'a? - spytał Lydon pochylając się nad stolikiem. Chwycił swój barboter. Zwykle odmawiałam, ale raz na jakiś czas skuszałam się.

- Oczywiście, dzisiaj będę palić cały dzień.

Wciągnęłam Grade-A-Weed i wszystkie moje myśli udały się w kierunku pokazu. Uszłyszałam kaszel Lydona. Wrócił do sypialni i założył białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Na początku myślałam, że on nie przywiązuje uwagi do stylu, ale teraz włamałam się do jego strefy. Kiedy widzę go tak ubranego, mam wrażenie, że pracuje cały czas. A kiedyś robiliśmy masę ciekawych rzeczy...

Pamiętam, czasy liceum, zupełnie jakby to się zdarzyło parę minut temu. Jak się spotkaliśmy. Więc, wtedy miałam 15 lat, a on 16. Chodziliśmy razem na historię. Uważałam go za najsymatyczniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Miał długie blond włosy, nosił granatowe czapki Beanie, jedził na deskorolce. Ja natomiast wyglądałam jak trup, bo przenosiłam się z Seattle w lecie, podczas którego wogóle nie wychodziło słońce. Teraz jestem o ton jaśniejsza. Kazałam mu czekać rok zanim pierwszy raz się kochaliśmy. On miał 17 lat, a ja 16. Opowiadał, że jego pierwszy raz odbył w wieku 14 lat z 16-letnią Annabel. Pokazał mi jej zdjęcie na Myspace. Była naprawdę podobna do mnie. Też miała proste, czarne włosy, brązowe oczy o kształcie migdałów, mały nos i pełne usta. Była bardzo chuda. Kiedy zapytałam go, ile miał dziewczyn odpowiedział, że z 3 ze mną. Ale on nic nie wiedział o drugiej, bo tylko raz ją widział.

- Dobra, Mona! Musisz coś zjeść, nie tylko owoce! A jeśli nie zrobisz tego, to przykleję Cię do łóżka i na siłę wepchnę w Ciebie muesli i żelki. - zawsze komentował moją wagę. Ale na szczęście nigdy nie spełniał gróźb.

- Na razie idź karmić swoich klientów spaghetti i homarami. - odpaliłam teatralnie.

- Dobrze, Mona, dobrze... - uśmiechnął się do mnie i poszedł do kuchni po muesli. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem.

Wstałam, by pożegnać go w drzwiach i pocałować na pożegnanie. Jego ramiona automatycznie owinęły się wokół mojej talii. Bardzo go kocham. Chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia z nim. Oboje wiemy, że może stać się masa rzeczy, które nam będą przeszkadzać, ale czuję, że i tak zmierzamy w dobrym kierunku.


End file.
